Elf
Elves are one of the four great original sentient races of Titan. Created by Galana in the Godtime, the Elves all originally had great affinity with the Woods and Forests of Titan. The majority of Elves remain in touch with the woodland realms and are more accurately now described as Wood Elves. Offshoots of the Elven race other than Wood Elves include Mountain Elves, Black Elves and of course Dark Elves. Elves are much diminished in numbers since Irritarian days but can still be found all over Titan. In Allansia, Wood Elves dwell mostly in the Forest of Yore, Darkwood Forest, Greenhome and the Forest of Night. - pgs. 57-61 In the Old World, Elves mainly live in small communities in Gallantaria, Ruddlestone and Lendleland. - pgs. 13-14 - para 252, para 276 - "Background". Khul also has large populations of Elves. When Irritaria was split, so to was the One Forest. In Khul, the main remnants of the One Forest are in north-east Khul, such as the Old Forest, and Affen Forest. Here the Wood Elves remain quite strong. There is also a kingdom of Elves in south-west Khul in the jungles of Transoxalia. Although never part of the One Forest this is an ancient woodland. The Mountain Elves of Khul are more rare being confined mainly to the Aetos Heights in Zamarra and the Ilkhan Ranges of Kazan. There may be some scattered groups in the Cloudhigh Mountains and Mountains of the Giants. What few Dark Elves inhabit Khul are for the most now confined to the north-east, though their real strength lies in Allansia. The Elven Races *'Elves' **Sea Elves **Wood Elves ***Jungle Elves ***Wild Elves **Mountain Elves ***Ice Elves ***Wild Elves ***Elves of Aetos ****Elven Flyers ***Dryaden **Dark Elves ***Black Elves ****Desert Elves ***Black Flyers Mixed Races *Half-Elves (Elves and Humans) *Trackers (Goblins and Dark Elves) *Blackhearts (Orcs and Dark Elves) Allied Races *Red-Eyes *Miks Festivals The 12 of Freeze (12 of Snow's Cloak in the Khulian Reckoning) is an Elven holy day. - p.32 Their creator god Galana also has her holy day on the 28 of Dark (29 of Skies in Darkness in the Khulian Reckoning). - p.53 See Also Further Information More information can be found at:SourceComplete list of references catalogued by FF Titan Bestiary (para257) (Small) (pg10, pg14, pg44*, pg51, pg52, pg55, pg59, pg61, pg65, pg83-84, pg86, pg91, pg96, pg99, pg107-119 (pg108*, pg109*, pg111*, pg115*), pg120-122, pg125, pg131, pg137, pg139, pg145, pg168, pg168, pg175, pg177, pg178, pg180, pg181, pg205, pg213-217 (pg216*), pg223, pg230, pg232-234, pg240, pg259, pg271, pg276) (Large) (pg9, pg12, pg26, pg29, pg29, pg30-pg31*, pg32, pg33, pg34, pg42, pg43, pg45, pg46, pg48, pg52*, pg53*, pg52-pg58, pg54*, pg57*, pg58, pg60, pg62, pg64, pg68, pg76, pg79, pg80, pg81, pg82, pg90, pg94*, pg95, pg96, pg97, pg98*, pg100, pg101, pg103, pg112, pg116, pg118) (pg20*, pg45, pg52, pg63*, pg85, pg114, pg138-140, pg195, pg206, pg284, pg363, pg378, pg395#-396*) (para6, para36, para37, para53, para62, para128, para145, para169, para194, para195*, para203, para244, para294, para344, para364, para373, para394) (pg8*, pg19, pg34*, pg55, pg59, pg60, pg105, pg118, pg128, pg204, pg260*, pg298*, pg308*) (para3, para20, para30, para38, para48, para55, para61, para76, para85#, para90, para92, para96, para100, para110, para115*, para117, para135, para142, para155, para164, para171, para173, para175, para176, para189, para196, para203, para204, para211, para213, para238, para248, para251, para262, para265, para272, para273, para277, para285, para289, para313#, para315, para332, para339, para353, para362, para365*, para367, para372, para379, para388, para397, para400) (para8, para22, para77, para168*, para233, para261) (pg18, pg19, pg20) (para63, para241, para362\,) (para26, para71, para328, para379) (paraBackground pg24*, pg25, para170*, para281, para399) (para387) (para114, para121, para201, para279, para400) (para289, para305) (para251) (paraTales of Trolltooth Pass pg17, pg23-28, pg30-32, para27, para56, para103#, para133, para157, para199, para219, para229, para243, para284, para417) (para111, para319) (Large) (pg43, pg46-48, pg61, pg67-68, pg72, pg83, pg90-91\,pg97, pg110, pg114) (pg26*, pg35 (53#), pg40 (108)) (pg24#*, pg29#*, pg31#) (para309) (pg15*) (pg17-18) (para382) (pg43, pg114*, pg128-pg130, pg178) (para66) (pg22) (pg26, pg32, pg51, pg73, pg75, pg76, pg78, pg184, pg209, pg211, pg213, pg215, pg224) (pg33 (66)) (paraCover*, pg6, pg31, pg40*, pg51, pg54-55, pg57-62, pg65-66, pg71, pg109, pg129, pg135, pg149-151, pg230*, pg266, pg275) (pg12, pg18, pg22, para4, para5, para7, para25, para28, para37, para77, para90, para115, para182, para192, para198, para220, para239, para243, para258, para270, para283, para306, para313, para320, para323, para380, para387) (para168, para181, para275, para400) (pg14, pg23 (18), pg31 (59), pg35 (104)) (para42) (pg13, pg15, para9, para40, para120, para128, para141, para174, para193, para219, para234, para238, para241, para306, para323, para341, para348, para367, para376) (pg6*, para52, para37, para243, para355) (para11, para46, para52, para56, para70, para72, para80, para88, para97, para100, para101, para127, para148, para157, para159, para161, para164, para166, para181, para192, para201, para209, para213, para214, para229, para260, para281, para312, para320, para323, para337, para352, para359, para360, para368, para370, para374) (para385) (pg18, para145, para216*, para266, para274*, para314) (Hardback)(pg13*) (para1*, para19, para42, para56, para62, para74, para91, para114, para128, para140, para149, para177, para205*, para217, para229, para249, para309, para313, para320, para335, para353, para375, para376) (pg50) (para11, para17, para33, para129, para130, para135, para158, para168, para194, para200, para218, para262, para280, para286, para308, para315, para368, para374, para378, para380, para396, para397, para399, para400) (paraCover*, pg99, pg13, pg114*, pg115-121, pg135-136, pg140-146, pg155, pg156*, pg157-168, pg170, pg178, pg203, pg205, pg207-208, pg209*, pg210, pg212, pg216) (pg123, pg239) (para252, para276) (para353) (para73*) (para2, para135, para233, para235) (para210*) }} Notes # - denotes a reference with statistics * - denotes a picture References Category:Elves Category:Beyond the Pit Entries